


We Will Always Find Each Other (From this life- to the next)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame The Discord [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2018, Final Haikyuu Quest, January Prompt, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: i'm positive y'all know where this went.Demon King Tooru, Knight Hajime, Reincarnation, need I say more?





	We Will Always Find Each Other (From this life- to the next)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/gifts), [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts).



> PLEASE COMMENT?

Tooru looks up at the moon with a sigh.

It seems larger than usual, with a blue tint. There’s a blood moon coming tonight, he can tell.

There’s not another living thing within a mile of the castle, and it’s clear in the silence.

No crickets chirping, no owls hooting, no mice scurrying out and about. It’s eerie in the way that everything is mostly still, the only movement the wind in the trees far below where Tooru stands on the roof of the castle.

The old, withered castle that saw Tooru grow up, saw his only good memories.

Tooru remembers the pitter-patter of his smaller, younger feet on the stone hallways, laughter of another boy trailing behind him.

Where they once ran there are only vines, creeping up through the stone.

Tooru feels more than hears a disturbance at the edge of his senses, the crack of a stick on the ground far below being broken underfoot.

Tooru has maybe half an hour before they arrive.

He closes his eyes, and allows himself to get lost in the feeling of the moon being slowly eclipsed, light slowly disappearing as he senses what is going on in his fallen kingdom, falling into memories of the hustle and bustle of a capital with a well-respected king.

Too bad it fell into ruin as soon as he relinquished control to his inner demons.

Inner demons. What a joke. What are inner demons to a demon king? There should be a better word, a word that emcompasses the urge to tear down the utopia oneself built brick by figurative brick.

A word that encumpases the lost of control and emotions and love and everything oneself built and everything one stands for.

Loss? Lust for power? No, something deeper, more ancient, _primal,_ than that. The compulsive need to take a match to your world until it shatters, and dance among the shards until they’re crushed to ashes underfoot.

That is what Tooru lost everything to.

But now that he’s done it, now that he’s brought ruin down upon his nation and had everyone who matters turn away from him, the need is gone, and Tooru is all that’s left.

A husk of old memories and loyalties.

The moon is barely a sliver now, and silence was made to be broken.

So it is, with a gait all too familiar to Tooru.

“Hajime,” he greets, eyes barely open, face mostly in shadows as the last ray of moonlight illuminates the red splinters that enrich the brown of Tooru’s eye, “Come to kill me?”

“Tooru,” his heart twists at such a tone, devoid of all emotions but resignation, directed towards him.

“Come to claim the heart of the king who ruined everything?” Tooru continues, laugh bitter on his tongue.

Tooru can sense the tremor in Hajime’s hand as he continues, “Because you know you already have that.”

Hajime’s voice cracks in his, “I have no choice.”

“I know,” Tooru smiles ruefully, “And I’m glad it will be you.”

“All those people!” Hajime yells as his emotions peak, taking deliberate steps forward, “What!?” his voice fades off, leaving brittle, empty words, “What changed?”

Tooru manages a small, fake smile, and he knows Hajime, Hajime who had been by his side for years, can see right through it, “So much.”

Hajime steps forward with a swing of his sword, and Tooru’s right horn makes a hollow clatter as it hits the ground.

Hajime leaves his sword raised enough to touch Tooru’s chest, and Tooru opens his eyes fully, lowering his head in a final, minuscule bow to the person he trusts above all others.

“Why?” Hajime asks, face twisted in anguish festered for fifteen years.

“I lost.” Tooru says with a sad smile, and falls forward just as the moon turns red.

The gleam of Hajime’s iron sword is clouded with black blood, and Hajime’s scream echoes throughout the realms, and all turn their attention to listen.

Hajime grabs Tooru’s severed horn, and his memories are passed into it through an archaic magic when it pierces his heart, and he falls as well.

Loss has a name, and that name is heartbreak.

 

\---

 

“Hey Hajime!” Tooru chirps after volleyball practice one day, two centuries later in another realm, “Did you know there’s going to be a super blue blood moon tonight?”

Hajime hums, not taking his eyes off the horizon, “That’s rare, right?”

Tooru nods, “Last time was our birth year!”

“That’s cool,” Hajime says, sounding noncommittal to someone who knows him half as well as Tooru does.

“We should go to the field to watch the moment it turns to a blood moon!” Tooru suggests, bumping his elbow into Hajime’s as they walk.

Hajime considers, “It’s a Friday.”

“So we can sleep in after,” Tooru knows Hajime’s consideration, knows that this is him agreeing by making plans.

“I’ll meet you there at midnight,” Hajime says as they reach their street, and they part ways to enter their own houses.

 

Midnight is a strange time, Hajime observes, looking over the silent clearing, especially with the moon being almost entirely covered.

“Hajime!” He hears Tooru call, before Tooru stops and bends down not five feet away.

“What?”

“I think there’s something here!”

With a shrug, Hajime bends down to help Tooru dig around the item protruding from the earth.

Together, they pull it out, and the horn in their hands glimmers as the moonlight gleams red, and memories flood their senses:

Flashes of a demon child and young knight-to-be, running through a castle.

A demon prince ascending to the throne.

A kingdom, prospering for decades.

Until something goes horribly wrong.

An overgrown castle and the city around it, once teeming with life, barren and silent.

A blood red, large moon, staining a gruesome scene red.

And finally, two graves, side by side, one with a crown settled in the dirt, and the other with a sword jutting out of the ground, doubtlessly as stable as the man who once wielded it.

Many lifetimes later, many universes away, they have found each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT OR IF YOU SEE THE TUMBLR POST REBLOG WITH TAGS?


End file.
